


Pinguicula

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: If it is sweet... are you sure it is not dangerous?





	Pinguicula

Yunho opens his eyes slowly.

A simple bed. A table with several books. The dim grey walls with no decoration. Slightly cold draft from somewhere. A massive steel door. One camera at a ceiling corner. No windows.

That is definitely not his room.

His head is heavy and he lies down with a frown trying to figure out what to do. His friends do not dare to joke with him like this. He gets up to check on the door and somehow he is not surprised it is locked.

Yunho snorts. Well the scenario is just like this simple – he was kidnapped.

 

*

 

Yunho considers fighting anyone who comes to his cellar at first. Until no one enters for the whole day and he loses all his spirit just dreaming about a sip of water and a bite of food.

 

*

 

A click of the lock makes him jump and feel strange anticipation.

The man who enters is completely not a criminal type whom you see in the movies. He is a tall, awkwardly slim and shyly moving ball of curls. His big fawn eyes meet Yunho’s and for a second he forgets everything about his situation.

The fawn brings a tray of food with him and places it on the table.

Yunho is so captivated by the whole mute scene that does not have a chance to stop him and ask questions.

The fawn leaves.

 

*

 

The same situation repeats itself in the morning, afternoon and evening. Yunho tries to talk with the fawn but the other never answers or looks him in the eye. He brings the food and leaves very quickly.

As several days pass Yunho gains confidence in being able to handle the man more closely outing the thought that he has weapons on him.

 

*

 

He can see that. The confusion in the fawn’s stance the moment he does not see Yunho at his usual place or anywhere around.

The fawn turns around but too slow and Yunho pins him to the wall. The falling tray sounds like a thunder in that small place. The fawn looks him in the eyes. Finally.

“Where am I?”

The fawn does not answer and tries to look away.

“Why did you do this to me?”

Silence.

 “Who are you?”

Nothing.

 “Not sorry – but I am going to black you out now. You are really an excuse of a kidnapper”

The fawn jerks his head.

“NO!”

“No? Why? You do not look like a type to fight”

“I do not want to hurt you… you have to stay here”

Yunho smirks and tries to turn the fawn around to smack his head on the wall. Strange though when it is he who is turned and floored by the two unexpectedly strong arms. All his body is blocked from movement. The fawn is looking away again but his clutches are impossible to escape. Yunho curses himself for feeling something additional to fear.

“LET ME GO! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE NO MATTER WHAT” Yunho shouts desperately.

“Gwangju”

Yunho loses his grasp for a second.

“…How?... How did you know?”

“It is not me.”

“Please… do not hurt them”

“He will not if you obey.”

“He?”

“My master”

Yunho feels numb lying on the same spot for the rest of the evening after the fawn leaves.

 

*

 

Several days after Yunho still rages and rebels.

 

Several days after Yunho cries and wails.

 

Several days after Yunho is drained and tired.

 

Several days after Yunho stops eating and getting up from the bed.

 

*

 

The fawn sees the untouched plates and sheds his timid antlers.

 

*

 

The deer takes little steps to make Yunho eat and move around.

“Why do you even care?”

“You have to live”

“Why? Your master will kill me in the end so why to bother?”

“Um… he may not…”

“Really???? Can you talk to him? Can you pass him my message? I know I slipped but I can be useful”

“No”

Yunho curses himself for being too excited.

“You act like you care but in reality it is just a joke for you to enjoy”

“It is not… I…”

“Just go to him and say…”

“I can’t! I have never met him” explodes the deer and it is the first time Yunho sees him this emotional. His heart skips a bit.

“How is it possible? I mean you help him with this kind of stuff…”

“He is a very powerful man. He has a lot of people serving him and I am just a sand grain in his world”

The deer’s eyes are misty with sadness and hopelessness.

“Then why are you even here? You can leave, you know? I see that you are uncomfortable doing any of this. You can help me and I will…”

“I can’t. He… He helped me a lot. I lost everything when I was a child and he saved me from being homeless and starving to death. I own him my life. That is why I can’t help you, Yunho. No matter how much I want to”

“Yunho… Hmph… I still do not know your name”

The deer’s face turns a color of a boiled beet and Yunho inwardly smiles.

“Ch.. Changmin”

Yunho feels like being able to like something for the first time since he got here.

 

*

 

Yunho calms down a bit and decides to spend more time with Changmin to try finding out more about the place his cellar is located and make a plan of escape… or so he tries to persuade himself.

His first attempts to make Changmin stay longer every time he brings a tray puzzle the deer. Changmin is scared of this change but can’t leave earlier even if he wanted to.

Yunho chats most of the time. Changmin usually nods and hums emotionless agreement.

Yunho tries a lot of things – friends, girls, cars, money, books… Here Changmin begins talking a lot too.

They start spending more and more time together.

 

*

 

“Is there anyone around except you?”

Changmin stills flicking through the pages. He always closes up the moment Yunho tries to talk about anything related to the truth of their positions.

“Oh… bad wording. I mean if there is someone who will be filling for you when you… well... you know… go enjoy your free time or whatever”

“No. I am the only one here”

“Good”

Yunho is forever amazed by how Changmin’s eyes can become even bigger.

“I mean it is good that you are the one taking care of me – your cooking is tasty” mumbles Yunho paying attention to the rice.

“… I do not need free time if I am here”

Somehow the boiled beet virus is passed through the air.

 

*

 

They start gathering puzzles together as there is not much to do in order to keep your hands from wandering where they want to be.

They go through their 40th puzzle when Changmin halts.

“What is wrong?”

“I am sorry” whispers Changmin looking at the puzzle picture. It is a house with the family and Yunho understands the apology.

“You are not guilty for anything that happened to me up to this point”

“Do you want me to try to pass them a message?”

“Will you go to that extent for me? What about your master?”

Changmin is fidgeting all over the place but his face looks resolute.

“He is probably busy – I have not received any orders from him for several days already… so I may try to… help you to pass your family at least something… if you want”

Yunho feels warm even in this cold air-conditioning cage. The thought that Changmin is ready to take a risk for his sake after revealing how fearful his master is sends him to the state of unlimited happiness.

“Thank you, Changmin! But no need… really” He sees the astonishment on the deer’s face and chuckles softly. “We parted not exactly on good terms… I love my family but they are better off without me. I made a lot of things I am not proud of and it is better if they do not know any of this.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Not the prettiest story and your master seems to get hold of it… But that is not what hurts the most…”

Yunho is touched by the expression Changmin wears hearing the word “hurt”.

“I was betrayed by close friends after fleeing from home and after that I have… hard time opening up to people. Most of my acquaintances accuse me of being cold and stay away from me and this feeling passes to others around me. Before I got here there was only one person I wanted to open my heart to and I was going to do so but… Here I am and he is out there not knowing that I appreciate all he has done for me during all this time.”

Changmin throws the pieces of the puzzle rather curtly.

“I would be more than grateful if you could pass him…” tries Yunho.

“No”

“Why? You were ready to meet my family and that person is just…”

Changmin leaves.

 

*

 

Changmin is in a state of sulking and quiet anger – the conclusion Yunho draws from the under- or overcooked food that he starts bringing. He is amused but still eats it all.

Changmin looks like he is about to lose his patience and Yunho decides to push further though he is not in the position to take such dangerous decisions.

The evening he is happily eating raw potatoes Changmin snaps.

“Why don’t you say anything?”

“… Why should I?”

“My food is awful! How can you eat it so cheerfully and never say a word?”

“I can’t”

“Why?”

“Because I am happy with everything you bring me, Changmin. I will not survive a day if you stop coming”

Changmin is red and almost teary.

“Because you will starve to death?”

“Because I will not see your face” smiles Yunho.

Changmin storms out of the room.

The food becomes tasty again.  

                    

*

 

It takes quite little time for Yunho to knock down the plate one day and start bleeding on the hand.

This is a completely common thing.

The uncommon one is Changmin rushing through the door to him to help with the antiseptic.

“Why are you so clumsy all the time?”

Yunho freezes. Changmin is busy taking care of his hand. Gentle touches and a concentrated but concerned look on his face. His hands trembling a little.

“How did you come so quickly?”

Hands trembling intensifies tenfold. Changmin’s face starts to broadcast a hue of embarrassment as his eyes dart to the camera on the ceiling.

“You… watch me?”

Yunho practically can see how all blood is rushing to Changmin’s face.

“I… sometimes… I… just…”

“Changminnie” whispers Yunho feeling how Changmin’s breath hitched “I am glad…”

“What?”

“I am glad to think sometimes that you care about me not only because of orders”

Changmin inhales deeply feeling his fingers being intervened with Yunho’s. His skin is burning when Yunho places a small kiss on his knuckles.

Changmin feels danger.

Yunho smiles.

The deer flees away.

 

*

 

Yunho starts to worry when Changmin does not bring him dinner that day. He tries to call for him but nobody answers. Yunho gets to bed and half dreams his way through the night when he feels someone standing near him.

He flips Changmin on the bed and stares accusingly at him.

“You left me hungry”

Changmin has decency to look guilty and points to the table.

“I am sorry… I brought you food…”

“That is not what I meant” hoarses Yunho and clashes his mouth against Changmin.

They almost eat each other from the baggage of waiting and tiptoeing around each other. Yunho is startled to see how hesitation of his deer turns into raw need and control. Changmin almost rips his clothes and moans like a sinner against his sensitive neck. Yunho feels like heaven and hell because he wants everything so hard and slow at the same time.

They have some difficulty with changing positions as the other does not want to let go even for a second. Yunho feels the strength he experienced when Changmin blocked him from escaping to return and realizes that this is going to be his doom from now on.

Yunho is pinned down to the bed when Changmin lets his determination slip a little in front of the spread victim.

“Changminnie…”

The deer shivers.

“… take me”

The moonless sky and several meters of ground above their heads are barely covering for the uncontrolled screams and moans that night.

 

*

 

Yunho wakes up first.

Changmin lies in all his beauty right near him with his lips almost touching his collarbone. Yunho has an urge to trace his face and kiss those cheeks again but he manages to stop himself from waking Changmin up.

He carefully slips from the bed and takes a look around. Their ripped clothes is scattered on the floor. A lamp is somehow broken and the chair is overthrown.

The sigh escapes Yunho’s lips.

He gets up and goes to the door.

Opens it.

Takes a well-known route to the room on the first floor and enters the password.

He opens a closet and takes his long-abandoned suit out of it starting a coffee machine at the same time.

When the coffee is ready he takes a sit on the leather chair.

The many monitors in front of him show the footage from different days of the room below but his gaze is fixed on the real time recording.

He looks at the outlines of the beautiful man on the bed and feels arousal again.

The master smiles.

  

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much saving my life nowadays.. so... love fam... take care


End file.
